Songbird
by mjeanp27
Summary: Kurt comforts Blaine after his brother calls. Written while listening to "Songbird" by the Glee Cast. Takes place during the summer after Season 2. Written before Big Brother.


Summary: Written while listening to "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac and sung by Naya. Takes place during the summer after Season 2. Written before Big Brother. Kurt comforts Blaine after his brother calls.

* * *

_Songbird_

"Why does he always have to do this?" Blaine exclaimed as he threw his phone down on Kurt's bed.

He let out a broken sigh of frustration before collapsing on the bed himself, burying his face in his hands.

Kurt didn't know what to do. Blaine never really talked about his family. When he did, he always retreated into himself and usually left without an explanation.

Kurt wished he would just open up more. But he knew Blaine would have to go at his own pace to deal with this.

He settled for sitting on the bed next to Blaine and putting his arm around him, hoping he wouldn't shy away from him.

"I hate this," Blaine said suddenly, "I hate him."

"Who?" Kurt said quietly, testing the waters.

"My brother. He's here. I don't see him for five years and now… now he just _calls_ out of nowhere and wants… wants me to…" Blaine's voice broke as he turned towards Kurt. He buried his face into his shoulder and let out a sob.

Kurt was surprised that Blaine trusted him enough to open himself up like this. He had never seen Blaine like this before. Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine.

He continued to sob into Kurt's shoulder and curled into a ball on his lap. Kurt rubbed his back, thinking it would be best if he just kept silent and let Blaine talk, if he wanted to.

Blaine kept crying for a few minutes before finally bringing his head up off Kurt's shoulder to look at him before looking down.

Kurt though he looked confused, like he didn't know how to start.

Kurt tried to encourage him by speaking quietly, "What does your brother want you to do?"

Blaine looked back up at him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and clung to him.

"My father," Blaine whispered," He wants me to talk to my father."

"About what?" Kurt though he already knew, but he didn't want to believe it.

"He wants me to 'repair our relationship.' Like it's _my _fault we're not talking anymore. I mean, who does he think he is, just coming in here and…. why doesn't _he _talk to _him_. _He's _the one who practically disowned me without actually throwing me out. I just don't understand how—" Blaine voice broke again as he started sobbing.

Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine as he clung to his shirt.

"Shhh…" Kurt breathed, trying to soothe him. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

"How? I can't talk to him, Kurt. How can I talk to him when he can't even look me in the eye?"

Kurt lifted Blaine's chin to look into his eyes.

"You don't have to go to him, Blaine. He should come to you. And if he can't do that… then—"

"But what about Cooper? I don't want to lose him, too," whispered Blaine, laying his head back down against Kurt's chest.

"Try talking to him. Explain what your father did. If he can't support you… I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt breathed, tears falling from his own eyes. He held Blaine even tighter.

As they sat there, Kurt started to sing.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

Blaine continued to cry as Kurt sang.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

Blaine surprisingly pulled away from Kurt's arms, wiping the tears from his face. He turned towards Kurt again and joined in.

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

"I love you," he said with a small smile. "I'm so glad I have you."

"You'll always have me. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Fresh, happy tears ran down Blaine's cheeks and Kurt wrapped him up in his arms again.

They fell back to lie on the bed.

Kurt continued to sing.

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

Kurt didn't know how long they stayed there, clinging to each other.

They wanted to deal with the rest of the world later, and just enjoy _this_ moment, together.

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before._

_Like never before._

* * *

__Not sure what I think of this one. Let me know what you think! Please review!


End file.
